Polybenzimidazoles (PBI), polyaryleneketones, also referred to as polyaryletherketones, (PAEK), and polyetherimides (PEI) are known. See: Billmeyer, F. W., Textbook of Polymer Science, 3rd Edition, John Wiley & Sons, New York City, N.Y. (1984).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,176, a sintered molded article is made from a homogenous blend of PBI and PAEK. The homogenous blend is formed by dry blending the constituent particulates in a high speed mixer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,176, column 7, lines 38-54.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,630, a miscible composition is made from PBI and PEI. The miscible composition is prepared by first dissolving the constituents in a mutual polar solvent, such polar solvents being: e.g., N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide (DMAc), or N-methylpyrrolidone (NMP). U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,630, column 8, lines 18-24.
While each of the foregoing blends has good attributes, there continues to be a need to find new methods of making engineered plastics and new engineered plastics that have still better properties.